


One More

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Crying, Crying, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heartbreaking, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Raphael is a good bro too, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon is a good bro, The Author Regrets Everything, hospital room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: As he looks upon the older form of the only man that he could ever love in his life, Magnus just wants one more of everything from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music That Destroyed Me:  
> Sally's Song by Amy Lee  
> Speak To Me by Amy Lee  
> Broken by Seether (feat. Amy Lee)
> 
> So, yeah, pretty much Amy Lee's fault for this.

_ Beep _

The heart monitor sounded like a death toll to Magnus.

_ Beep _

He just sat there knowing that the love of his life was about to leave him.

_ Beep _

With each rise and fall of his chest, Magnus’ breaths shuddered and ached.

_ Beep _

His nose was stuffed up from crying for days.

_ Beep _

He had begged his love to let him try to find a way to make him immortal.

_ Beep _

But his love had refused.

_ Beep _

He told Magnus that he’d lived a fulfilling life.

_ Beep _

That thanks to Magnus he got what he had always wanted out of life.

_ Beep _

An amazing husband.

_ Beep _

Two beautiful children.

_ Beep _

And a growing family.

_ Beep _

Being a Shadowhunter didn’t matter to him when, at the end of the day, he got to see the people he loved crowded around one another smiling and laughing.

_ Beep _

That’s all he’d ever wanted.

_ Beep _

All he ever needed.

_ Beep _

A hand laid itself down upon Magnus’ shoulder squeezing it lightly.

_ Beep _

Raphael had decided to join him after all.

_ Beep _

Right when Magnus needed him most.

_ Beep _

“He’ll be remembered.  You know that, and I know that.  No one will forget what the two of you have been through in life, the sacrifices the both of you made to ensure both the Shadow World and Down World came out of two wars intact.”

_ Beep _

“He ensured we’d all come out of it in the end.”

_ Beep _

“For better.”

_ Beep _

“Or for worse.”

_ Beep _

“He saved countless lives.”

_ Beep _

“Even when he didn’t have too.”

_ Beep _

“For people he didn’t even know.”

_ Beep _

“Because they could have had families of their own.”

_ Beep _

“And Alexander Lightwood cherished family above all else.”

_ Beep _

“You know it.”

_ Beep _

“And I know it.”

_ Beep _

Once more the room became silent as Raphael stood beside his longest and oldest friend.

_ Beep _

“P-People talk about death like it’s a new beginning.”

_ Beep _

“I didn’t think it was true until I met Isabelle.”

_ Beep _

“I’ve never really given stock in what the Afterlife might be like.”

_ Beep _

“But I think it’s filled with all of the people you love most.”

_ Beep _

“Our own private little heavens intertwined with a bigger one.”

_ Beep _

“A grander one.”

_ Beep _

“One where Shadowhunters no longer must fight the constant battle against Demons and Downworlders.”

_ Beep _

“One where they can finally breathe a sigh of relief.”

_ Beep _

“The day you die, Magnus, you’ll be reunited with him once more.”

_ Beep _

“Because he’ll be there waiting for you.”

_ Beep _

“Looking as magnificent as the day you met him.”

_ Beep _

Magnus knew what Simon said was true as the other vampire came up to his other side.

_ Beep _

Alexander would be right there waiting at the gates of their own private piece of heaven.

_ Beep _

No more heartache.

_ Beep _

No more sadness.

_ Beep _

Forever immortal.

_ Beep _

The one thing he always wanted to be with Alexander.

_ Beep _

Immortality at its finest.

_ Beep… _

Using all of the magic within his body, he started to rewind time.  

This spell has never been done before, but he’s willing to sacrifice his life and immortality just to have one more day with Alexander.

One more hug.

One more kiss.

One more sarcastic comment.

One more of everything Alexander had given him for the last eighty years.

A blue flash went over the lids of his eyes and, as he opens them, he sees the lights of a much younger Pandemonium, the music of a time long since forgotten, and the writhing bodies of mundanes and Downworlders alike on the dance floor.

A cocktail straw is brought up to his lips by the woman on his right and, as he takes a drink, he knows that this is the very beginning of the journey between him and Alexander once more.  

No longer will he have to shed tears for the Shadowhunter he was about to lose, because he hasn’t found him yet.  No, not yet, but soon.


End file.
